Nouer une relation
by Greenapple284
Summary: Petit one-shot Merthur. AU, Arthur est premier ministre et Merlin est son assistant. Bien sûr, c'est un slash ;) Bonne lecture.


**AN : Hey, bonsoir à tous (ou bonjour, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ^^), je poste aujourd'hui mon premier slash. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas jetée à l'eau avant mais je le fais aujourd'hui. J'ai choisi le Merthur pour mon amie Tab, à qui je dédicace cette fic (première dédicace, c'est la fic des premières fois dites-donc) parce que shipper n'arrêtera pas de shiper et que 'we will go down with this ship', désolée pour les vieux jeux de mots, je ne pouvais pas résister.**

**Voilà, Bonne lecture à tous**

« Arthur »

Chuchota Merlin pour la énième fois en secouant délicatement le jeune homme, ce qui, pour l'instant, ne lui avait valu qu'un grognement peu rassurant.

« Arthur, tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie, rappela le jeune assistant, espérant que cette annonce suffirait à réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

_Mm, peu me chaux, laisse-moi dormir. Murmura Arthur, dont l'éloquence impressionna Merlin de si bon matin. Apparemment, sa tentative n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté.

_Mais, tu m'as bien dit, à peu de choses près, que si je te laissais rater le mariage de Lancelot et de Guenièvre, ce serait la dernière chose que je ferais… ou plutôt que je ne ferais pas…

Merlin avait continué à parler même après qu'Arthur se soit assis sur son lit, s'engageant ainsi dans un monologue avant d'être impoliment interrompu :

_Merlin, tu parles beaucoup trop étant donné l'heure… non, en fait, oublies ce que je viens de dire, tu parles beaucoup trop, point final. Grommela Arthur en se levant.

_Et bien te voilà réveillé, sans aucun doute. Déclara Merlin, en levant les yeux au ciel… Comment faisais-t-il pour être aussi agaçant dès le matin ? Ce talent resterait un mystère. Tu es plus grognon le matin qu'un octogénaire se plaignant de ses rhumatismes.

_Peut-être mais, en attendant, je suis le plus jeune premier ministre que l'Angleterre ait jamais connu. Se vanta Arthur.

_Certainement mais, tu as déjà trente-deux ans, et après la quarantaine, ce n'est pas facile à ce qu'on dit. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais dès maintenant à profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste.

Cette remarque lui valut, bien évidemment, une gifle sur l'arrière de la tête ce qui le fit, bien évidemment, protester :

_Hey !

_Oh, c'est bon. Et puis, tu n'as que deux ans de moins que moi, je te signale, il est donc inutile de la ramener.

Merlin tira la langue, comportement, vous en conviendrez, très mature pour un homme de son âge.

_Trêve de plaisanterie. Il faut que je me prépare ou je ne serais pas à l'heure ce qui, bien sûr, est inconcevable.

Arthur se dirigea donc vers l'armoire pour décider de ce qu'il porterait pour le mariage de deux de ses plus proches amis (moins proches que Merlin mais proches tout de même). Il fit glisser les cintres les uns après les autres en faisant la moue puis finit par décréter :

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on est censé porter à un mariage.

_Je suis sûr que tu exagères. Par exemple, Je pense que tu n'avais pas prévu d'y aller déguisé en Batman… Assura Merlin.

_Ecoute mon petit Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, nous sommes dans une situation de crise… tu comprends ? Lui-dit calmement Arthur, en le tenant par les épaules, comme si il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

_Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour gérer la politique du pays et prendre des décisions importantes alors que tu n'arrives même pas à choisir la couleur de ta chemise, railla Merlin.

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! Bouda Arthur, agissant encore une fois de façon très mature.

Avec Merlin, Arthur était toujours lui-même, il manquait de sérieux, il n'avait pas honte de se montrer vulnérable ou de faire des idioties. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il devait prétendre être quotidiennement… l'homme sérieux, l'homme intelligent, l'homme politique (l'homme ennuyeux).

_C'est bon, pas la peine de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long, je vais t'aider.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le jeune homme sortit une chemise bleu pâle du placard et comptait la compléter avec une cravate bleu foncé, pour rester sobre mais Arthur s'opposa à ce choix :

_Je préférerais mettre celle-là, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… en fait, même si tu y vois un inconvénient… ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher de la mettre. Ajouta Arthur, après mûre réflexion.

_Non mais je pourrais ne pas t'aider à la mettre, ce qui reviendrait au même puisque tu ne sais pas faire les nœuds de cravate. Plaisanta Merlin.

_Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à les faire en parlant de ça ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu te fatiguais à le faire à ma place tous les jours. Questionna le jeune blond.

Oups… Cette question n'annonçait rien qui vaille… En vérité, si Merlin n'avait jamais appris à Arthur comment faire ses nœuds de cravate, c'était, tout simplement, parce qu'il aimait être proche de lui, pouvoir le toucher sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Il aimait sentir le regard d'Arthur sur lui pendant que le sien était fixé sur son col de chemise, il aimait que leurs visages soient si proches… si proches qu'il pourrait embrasser Arthur rien qu'en relevant légèrement la tête.

Double oups… Merlin s'était légèrement perdu dans ses… comment dire ?...dans ses réflexions. Il comprit cela lorsqu'Arthur claqua son pouce et son majeur devant ses yeux devenus hagards.

_Hey, Allo Merlin ? Ici la terre, me recevez-vous ?

_ Oh désolé… Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, je devais faire ton nœud de cravate.

_Non, non, non, tu devais répondre à ma question ! Protesta Arthur. Si son interlocuteur croyait s'en sortir si facilement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Merlin, sentant pertinemment qu'il était fait comme un rat et qu'il n'avait aucune porte de sortie, tenta de gagner du temps, ce qui, il est vrai, n'avait pas grand intérêt mis à part remettre le problème :

_Euh, vous pouvez répéter la question ? Demanda-t-il dans une mauvaise imitation (**AN : Oui, on va dire que les personnages connaissent les inconnus, même s'ils sont censés être en Angleterre**).

_Je te demandais, à l'instant, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à faire les nœuds de cravate ?

_Eh bien, euh, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Merlin soupira intérieurement, ravi d'avoir trouvé cette excuse merveilleusement plausible.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça… sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu mis tant de temps à répondre ? Tu dois bien avoir une meilleure réponse à me donner. Insista Arthur, avec un regard inquisiteur.

Merlin maudit la lenteur de son esprit et la curiosité d'Arthur, ainsi que les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui depuis plusieurs années.

_Eh bien, je ne te l'ai pas appris parce que… parce que… les nœuds de cravate sont extrêmement durs à faire. Tenta en vain le pauvre garçon, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les sables mouvants qu'il avait lui-même créés.

_Là vraiment, tu exagères Merlin. De un, tu insultes mon intelligence en prétendant que je ne pourrais pas faire de nœuds de cravate et, de deux, tu l'insultes en osant penser que j'aurais pu croire ce mensonge éhonté. En plus, dire que tu sais faire les nœuds de cravate et que tu ne m'en penses pas capable revient à dire que tu te croies supérieur, ce qui n'est absolument pas dans ta nature. Analysa Arthur.

_Tu as raté ta vocation ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me joues les psychanalystes maintenant… Merlin était fini, il allait devoir dire la vérité… Arthur avait vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour se découvrir des dons d'observateur.

_Allez Merlin, réponds à la question. Que peut-il bien y avoir de si terrible ? Demanda Arthur.

Oh, il était loin de se douter ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette simple question, mais il le découvrirait bientôt. Merlin prit son courage à deux mains et inspira profondément avant de débiter, trois mots à la seconde :

_Jenet'aijamaisapprisàfairetesnoeudsdecravateparce quej'aimebienlesfaireàtaplace.

_Tu peux répéter dans notre langue s'il te plaît Merlin ? Requit Arthur en regardant le jeune homme d'un drôle d'air.

_J'ai dit : je ne t'ai jamais appris à faire tes nœuds de cravate parce que j'aime bien les faire à ta place. Cela sonnait mieux que Merlin ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, peut-être qu'Arthur se contenterait de cette réponse et passerait à autre chose, ne trouvant pas anormal le fait que Merlin aime faire ses nœuds de cravate. Peut-être se dirait-il qu'il aimait simplement faire des nœuds de cravate ? (Mais oui, bien sûr, beaucoup de gens aiment faire ce genre de choses… non, plus sérieusement, Merlin était dans le déni, essayant de se rassurer).

_Et, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_Non, pas vraiment.

_Merlin… Commença Arthur sur un ton d'avertissement.

_Bon d'accord, en fait, c'est ma passion, j'ai un problème avec les cravates, je suis un amoureux de nœuds de cravate, un acheteur de cravates compulsif. Déclara Merlin.

_Là, mon pauvre vieux, tu as fait très fort. Assura Arthur. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait éclaté de rire en entendant Merlin dire de telles foutaises mais, à cet instant, il était plutôt inquiet du comportement de son ami.

D'ailleurs, Merlin avait baissé la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard d'Arthur et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler ce qui, vous vous en doutez, ne fit rien pour alléger l'inquiétude de son employeur et ami le plus proche.

Ce dernier posa alors chacune de ses mains sur les joues de Merlin et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux :

_Merlin, tu m'inquiètes, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Arthur.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment et s'expliqua enfin, malgré quelques bégaiements :

_Eh bien, je… en fait je… j'aime bien faire tes nœuds de cravate parce que… je… suis, j'aime être proche de toi.

Arthur resta bouche bée et le silence se fit dans la pièce, ce qui paniqua encore plus le pauvre Merlin qui venait, en partie, de confesser ses sentiments.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il tenta au mieux de retenir lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Voilà, je… ça fait plusieurs années que… que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Au début, je croyais simplement que c'était un béguin passager mais… je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était plus que ça et… je comprendrais totalement si tu ne veux plus que je travaille pour toi et je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché. »

Au cours de sa tirade, les larmes avaient fini par couler et le cœur d'Arthur se serra. Ce dernier essuya alors ces larmes et se contenta, pour toute réponse, d'embrasser son meilleur ami (qui, par la même occasion, acquit un autre statut).

Merlin, d'abord paralysé par la surprise, se remit bien vite en réalisant que ce dont il avait rêvé toutes ces années devenait, contre toute attente, réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent bien trop courtes, Arthur sépara leurs lèvres seulement pour enlacer Merlin. Il prit ensuite la parole, ce qui, il faut bien l'admettre, brisa quelque peu la magie du moment :

_Il faudrait vraiment que tu me mettes cette cravate maintenant, sinon, Lancelot va me tuer.

Merlin sourit et prit la cravate des mains d'Arthur, qui ne put s'empêcher de voler un autre baiser. Les deux hommes n'auraient pu demander mieux de cette journée: Lancelot et Gwen se marièrent, et Merlin et Arthur devinrent le Merthur, ce dont ils rêvaient tous deux depuis des lustres sans oser se l'avouer.

Et, en prime, Arthur n'aurait jamais à apprendre à faire un nœud de cravate.

**AN : Mwahaha, c'était un total wtf. Je ne sais même pas d'où cette idée bizarre est sortie mais, bref, la voilà. En espérant que ça vous ait plu,**

**Bonne soirée et à la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


End file.
